


Do You Like What You See?

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: F/M, I have no clue where this came from, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: I don't even know. It fell out of my head so here.I wrote this on my phone. I'm sorry for any typos





	Do You Like What You See?

You yawn and stretch, feeling as if your eyes are going crossed from all the reading. You glance over at Khadgar, and catch him looking you up and down. He blushes when he realizes he's caught, looking quickly away and back at his book.

 

You aren't blind, he's a very attractive man even if he is a little awkward. You raise an eyebrow and smirk, standing and walking as if you're about to shelve your book. Instead you come up behind him and lean down next to his ear and whisper"Did you like what you saw?" 

 

He jumps slightly, pulling back enough to turn and look up at you. He is speechless but once you smile and touch his cheek lightly, every trace of the awkwardness disappears. He stands and grips your waist, pulling you close."Yes, I did. I would like to see more."

 

Well then, the pretty boy mage isn't shy and you are ready for him to just bend you over the table and fuck you senseless. But you hold back, wanting to see where this leads. 

 

He pulls you closer and with a whispered incantation you are teleported from the library to what seems to be his quarters. He kisses you before you can utter a word and you melt into the kiss, running your fingers through his hair. His tongue gently swipes your lips, asking permission and you grant it, tongues grazing each other as the two of you lose yourselves in the other. 

 

You pull at his clothing and before long the two of you are pushing and pulling the offending articles off of each other as he breaks the kiss and nips, licks and sucks his way along your jaw and down your neck. Once you are both bare he pushes you gently on the bed, admiring you before he is back at it with that sinful mouth. He works his way down to your breasts, tongue and lips working on one nipple and then the other, and you writhe beneath him.

 

He moves lower, nipping at the soft skin of your stomach, your hips and down your thighs and back up, avoiding where you desperately need him. You whine, gripping his hair a little tighter to make a point and he chuckles before he moves slowly and you feel the heat of his mouth near your clit.

 

Before you can whine again he starts sucking and teasing it with his tongue and you cry out, it feels amazing and you are on fire. He inserts one finger, then two and starts hitting that spot, driving you wild. You are afraid you're about to lose your mind when he curls his fingers and your orgasm rips through you. Before you can fully come down, he's on top of you again, kissing you and you feel the head of his cock just outside your entrance.

 

He's hesitant, but you're impatient and you wrap your legs around him and pull him in.He grunts as he's buried to the hilt and you claw at him until he starts to move. He starts slow but his own need soon takes over and he's pounding into you, his own moans becoming desperate. 

 

"Come for me, Khadgar" you whisper in his ear, pulling him as close to you as you can. He moans louder, his thrusts more erratic before he slams into you one last time and comes, taking you over the edge with him. 

 

As the two of you come back down and he falls to your side and curls up against you, you smile and say "So. Did you like what you saw?" 

 

He smiles back, "Yes. Yes I did."


End file.
